Wish
by tradiferis
Summary: In a scene that might happen, Harry and Cho have it out on the train, Cho demends to know why Harry acted the way he did, and she doesn't exactly agree with the response...[one shot]


**Wish** by **Tradiferis**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Otherwise I wouldn't have my massive student debt.  
A/n: This is written in complete dialogue. Therefore, a lot of the interaction is left up to your imagination. Have fun with it!_

* * *

"How was your summer Harry? Really. You have tried to fool everyone, but no one ever fools me Harry." 

"Are you some sort of walking Veritaserum?"

"The power of Empaths runs in my family Harry, and I just happened to be one of the daughters that inherited it."

"So you always know when someone is telling the truth and when they're not?"

"Right in one."

"Dumbledore must have that power then too..."

"Yes he does, and don't try to change the subject Harry. How was your summer?"

"It was...I don't know Susan, I don't know. At times it seemed like I wanted to do nothing more than curl into a ball and just slip away, but then..."

"But then?"

"I don't know, on one hand I knew that it was sort silly, and would only lead to bad things, but I almost wanted them to show up in my room so I could take my best shot at them. I'm tired of always looking over my shoulder for them, Susan. This is it, they have finally pushed me to far. I swear upon my parent's and Sirius' graves that I will not stand for it anymore."

"I can't say that I know how you feel, because precious few can, but I will say that my Auntie one time told me that, 'Righteous anger is the only kind of anger that can breed better things.' And you know what Harry? My Auntie is right. Look at last year! Your anger at everything that was happening helped so many students, and opened the eyes of so many people! You have so much potential now Harry, and if you just learn how to channel your emotions in the right way, you will be able to stop looking over your shoulder!"

"Anyone ever tell you that you could be a motivational speaker?"

"Harry! I was trying to-"

"Calm down Sue! You are right, I need to learn how to channel my emotions. They have always been my downfall."

"Or your lack of emotions."

"Cho, uh, hi. I didn't see you come in."

"Your new fan club leader was so immersed in what she was saying I didn't want to ruin the moment, but I figured you would be able to do that yourself well enough."

"Cho, I'm sorry but I can honestly say that I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Give me a break Harry! Every time we started to get anywhere last year you had to do something to ruin it! You would become so detached, or you would have to run off to do something!"

"I became detached? I'm sorry, but I don't seem to be remembering all the times you started to cry and start giving me the Spanish Inquisition over what happened to Cedric! And I, 'would have to run off to do something'?! In case you're forgetting Cho, I only had to 'run off to do something' once! And it wasn't as if you were giving me much of a choice, seeing that you were doing your best imitation of a human hose pipe!"

"Well I never!"

"I think I should leave-"

"Oh you're such a big brave Gryffindor then! Whenever the dame gets a little emotional, you have to run and hide! I thought you guys were supposed to be loyal as well! So much for that! You first run off to that little tramp Granger and then you decide to shack up with little miss blonde here!"

"First of all, leave Susan out of this. Second of all, Hermione is not a tramp. Third, shut your filthy mouth for once. You want to speak to me about loyalty? What about Marietta? Where was your loyalty there? She almost gets all of us expelled, INCLUDING YOU, and you stand there and make her out to be the second coming!"

"She did something that was braver than anything that you noble Gryffindors have ever done! She took a stand, even though it was the unpopular one!"

"The unpopular one?! It was the WRONG choice Cho! And you wonder why I couldn't see past that ONE mistake?! Because that ONE mistake almost cost me my life!"

"It wasn't that drastic Harry!"

"Yes it was Cho! In case you haven't noticed, there is a WAR going on. We can't be wondering who is going to turn on who at any one moment. I need to be looking over my shoulder enough as it is because of my enemies. I DO NOT, and SHOULD NOT be needing to do the same for the people I supposedly trust!"

"So it's just a black and white issue? Marietta is just branded for life now?"

"She should have thought about her actions before she committed them."

"She did!"

"Then she obviously made the wrong choice! Cho, it is our actions that define who we are, and Marietta, and now you by extent, have proven through your actions that you do not know how the world operates!"

"You're speaking crazy talk!"

"Cho, this world is not bound by the black and the white. Everything starts out grey, and it is our actions that determine it's final shade."

"So what are you saying Harry? That Marietta deserved-"

"To have 'SNEAK' written across her face? Maybe, maybe not; but she definitely showed that she was black on that day, and I have no time for people like her, or that associate with her, in my life."

"So that's it then?"

"It was "it" when you stuck by Marietta, but when you think, "it" started long before this."

"I wish we could just start all of this over...and that tomorrow we could just wake up and this would all just be a dream."

"Tomorrow never comes the way we expect it Cho. I wish I could say that I was sorry, but I really am not. I have a lot more things to worry about."

"I will never stop caring Harry, I hope you remember that. You will always hold a special place in my heart. I just wish..."

"Some wish for the chance Cho, we took it, and it didn't work out. Now if you will excuse us, Susan and I were talking."

"Over and over again, Mr. Potter, you surprise me."

"Very few things should start surprising you about me Sue. I'm not that extraordinary."

"Extraordinary? Harry, what you just did and said showed me that the world is truly safe with you leading the charge! You took the verbal attack of a person that wanted nothing more than you to break, and you stood fast and countered everything! You weren't just extraordinary, you were amazing! I have never seen ANYONE, not even my Auntie, do something like that. You are going to be great Harry."

"Remember to remind me of something Susan if I ever forget it. Never let me forget it."

"Let you forget it? Forget what Harry?"

"Only once in a lifetime does a person like you ever come along. Those who miss their chances with people like you are vermin."

"Vermin?"

"Exactly."

"Do me a favor also, Mr. Potter."

"Hmmm?"

"Don't you ever change. If I get but one wish in my life, it is that you never change Harry. Never ever change."

"I'll do my best to grant you that wish."

* * *

_A/n: This was an experiment in a writing style, and hopefully it worked. Please review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!_

_EDIT: Thanks for the mistakes pointed on in terms of grammer (10/04/04)_


End file.
